


Pox Upon Thee

by whumphoarder



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sick Peter Parker, Snark, hopefully makes you smile tho, over as soon as it starts, this is like the literary equivalent of eating frosting, zero substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Stop it, you're bleeding"Chicken Pox + Sassy Peter
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281074
Comments: 27
Kudos: 252





	Pox Upon Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [sallyidss](https://sallyidss.tumblr.com/) for helping me come up with the last couple lines <3

“Stop it.” Tony swats the kid’s hand away from the raised pink welts he’s currently scratching on his forearm. “You’re bleeding.”

“But they itch  _ so bad, _ ” Peter whines, switching to scratch at the pox marks on his neck instead.

“You know what else itches? Infections,” Tony retorts, grabbing Peter’s wrist to stop him. “Which you’ll get if you keep this up with those nasty fingernails of yours.” Grimacing, he rotates the kid’s hand to get a better look at the dirt under his nails. “God, it’s like you’ve never had a manicure in your life…”

Peter snorts humorously, but then quirks an eyebrow when his mentor’s expression doesn’t change. “Wait… have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Had a manicure.”

Tony blinks at him. “Peter, I’m a second-generation multi-billionaire who was CEO of a Fortune 500 company for nearly two decades. I used to have an entire _ team _ dedicated to making me look pretty.”

There’s a devilish gleam to Peter’s fever-bright eyes that wasn’t there a second ago. “Did they all decide it was a lost cause and quit, or…?”

Using his thumb and middle finger, Tony flicks a spot at the center of Peter’s forehead. “Keep talking like that and I’m replacing your calamine lotion with Pepto Bismol.”

“You know, that actually might be kinda cooling...”

“With sriracha mayo, then,” Tony amends.

Peter winces. “Yeah, alright…”

**Author's Note:**

> (We have a new record for the shortest fic I've ever posted lmao)
> 
> Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like: [whumphoarder](https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
